Stations In Love
by btamamura
Summary: 50 sentences following the story of friendship, one-sided love, heartache and mutual love. Shounen-ai Tsukishima x Roppongi, one-sided Roppongi x Akari


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Miracle Train ~Oedo-sen e Youkoso~ nor its characters._

_**Before I hear anybody calling me weird for shipping stations, let me ask you...have you heard of a fandom called Hetalia? That series is about anthropomorphised nations, and they are always being shipped with each other, so why should it be different for Miracle Train? Besides, I like the idea of Roppongi and Tsukishima in a relationship. Okay, so if you don't like the idea of stations being in a romantic relationship, or you don't like two men being in a romantic relationship, then please leave now. **_

_**...you're still here? Then, please enjoy reading, but please...please do not flame.**_

~*~**Friendship and Comfort**~*~

**21. Life**

Tsukishima feels that the moment he first boarded the Miracle Train and met Roppongi was the moment his life really began.

**19. Wind**

It took them a while to get used to the winding tunnels, but they were always there to catch the other should they fall.

**05. Potatoes**

"Want some?" Roppongi asked as he held out a bag of potato chips, a smile formed on his lips when Tsukishima accepted the offer.

**32. Confusion**

Sometimes, Roppongi had to remember to go slow when explaining advanced uses of technology so Tsukishima wouldn't be so confused once the explanation had concluded.

**03. Soft**

The carriage was silent, so silent soft snores coming from slumbering stations could be heard, as could quiet conversation between two close friends.

**01. Comfort**

Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the shorter station in order to offer silent condolences after his love confession to Akari went sour.

**17. Tears**

The first time Tsukishima saw Roppongi's tears was when they learned their passenger was deceased, and even back then it almost killed him.

**25. Devotion**

Roppongi was the one who helped him when he first boarded, so from that day onwards, Tsukishima did whatever he could to help the other.

~*~**Heartbreak's Aftermath**~*~

**06.** **Rain**

Tsukishima saw Roppongi standing there and moved to join him, deciding they may as well get drenched together.

**16. Weakness**

Long-lasting conversations weren't what Roppongi was good at, but that was alright, Tsukishima enjoyed sitting with him quietly just as much as talking with him.

**04. Pain**

Roppongi could feel the physical and emotional heartache ease whenever he was with Tsukishima.

**28. Sickness**

Thankfully, motion sickness does not affect stations, but other illnesses do such as lovesickness, as Tsukishima and Roppongi had discovered.

**~*~Feelings Are Blossoming**~*~

**22. Jealousy**

Sure, he was smiling and being polite to the passenger, but Roppongi found he didn't like the young lady getting too close to Tsukishima.

**46. Sun**

The sun never shone in a subway tunnel, but Roppongi felt he still saw it everyday when he saw Tsukishima's charming smile, it certainly lit up the carriage and filled him with warmth.

**44. Heaven**

_If I've died and gone to Heaven, please don't revive me_, Tsukishima thought the moment he'd heard a nervous Roppongi saying "I love you".

**42. Clouds**

Every dark cloud has a silver lining, and Roppongi could believe that after his confession of love to Tsukishima was accepted and reciprocated.

**08. Happiness**

The pain from unrequited love soon transformed into joy as Roppongi and Tsukishima shared a chaste kiss filled with mutual affection.

**02. Kiss**

"I never thought it would be a fellow station who would give me my first," Roppongi mused as he lightly touched his lips with his fingertips.

~*~**Now That We're Together...~***~

**18. Speed**

Roppongi is quick at hacking and in running, Tsukishima could prepare perfect monja in a flash, but nothing about their relationship was too fast.

**15. Touch**

Whenever the other stations weren't looking, Tsukishima would subtly brush a hand against Roppongi's hand or leg.

**09. Telephone**

Tsukishima knew his lover was calling whenever he heard _**Platform x Naturally**_ sounding from his pocket.

**07. Chocolate**

"Um...Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukishima-san," Roppongi whispered as he shyly handed the taller station a red box.

**39. Smile**

They always wore charming smiles for their passengers, but Tsukishima and Roppongi had one certain smile reserved for only the other station.

**10. Ears**

Tsukishima leaned over and whispered in Roppongi's ear, "we'll meet in the next carriage after our job has been done".

**12. Sensual**

After helping a passenger deal with a difficult problem, the massage Tsukishima gave him felt like heaven to Roppongi.

**23. Hands**

As they sat in the lone car, Roppongi shyly edged closer to the taller station and reached over to link their hands.

**41. Completion**

They quickly pulled away upon hearing footsteps approaching; "I promise we will finish this later," Roppongi murmured to the other as their friends entered the carriage with news of a new passenger.

**20. Freedom**

Just once, they would like to go somewhere that's not along the Oedo line, but being stations made that very difficult.

**43. Sky**

Most couples like lying back and looking at the sky, but it just helps to remind Roppongi and Tsukishima they are stuck in one area for life...though, if it's with each other, it doesn't sound so bad.

**48. Waves**

As he watched Roppongi leave with the passenger, Tsukishima waved him off, knowing Roppongi could see it, but was unable to return it at the time.

**37. Technology**

Tsukishima smiled when he saw Roppongi had sent him a text message stating their love was eternal, ahh, the marvels of advanced technological devices.

**27. Blood**

When Tsukishima was writing his report, he got a papercut, and when it started to bleed, Roppongi was quick to help with a bandaid.

**30. Star**

Sometimes, Tsukishima needed to remind himself that the wish he had made on the star Akari crafted had come true and Roppongi did love him.

**33. Fear**

Stations don't fear very much, but when the lives of those they hold close are in danger, it's the most frightening thought, and Tsukishima hates it.

**34. Lightning/Thunder**

"I don't really like thunder, though the lightning is appealing," Roppongi had said as he and Tsukishima watched the storm from Roppongi's terminal.

**36. Market**

"I appreciate you coming with me to help," Tsukishima said to the smaller station as they walked hand in hand through a food market.

**26. Forever**

Even to a station forever doesn't necessarily exist, so Tsukishima and Roppongi make the best of their present and prepare for their future.

**35. Bonds**

All stations along the Oedo line had a strong bond with each other, but Tsukishima and Roppongi had a special bond connecting their hearts.

**38. Gift**

"You don't have to give me anything, you've already given me a most precious gift," Tsukishima replied when Roppongi asked what he wanted for his birthday.

~*~**...Time To Let The Others Know**~*~

**50. Supernova**

As they finally revealed their relationship to their friends and received numerous phrases of congratulations and best wishes, Roppongi and Tsukishima felt joy burst inside them, giving birth to new feelings of joy, gratitude for having such supportive friends, hope for the future and much deeper love for each other.

**24. Taste**

Tsukishima had created a new monja, and the first he wanted to try it was Roppongi, as he had proven by scooping some onto a tiny spatula and asking him to open wide and say _ah_.

**49. Hair**

If there was one thing Tsukishima enjoyed doing, it was having Roppongi's head resting on his lap while his fingers combed through silky red strands; it was clear Roppongi also enjoyed it, one just had to see the relaxed expression on his face.

**40. Innocence**

Their first intimate session was full of blushing and shy, tender touches, as if afraid they would tarnish the other's innocence.

**11. Name**

Roppongi didn't hate his name, as it only meant two and three, but it always sounded pleasant coming from the lips of his beloved.

**14. Sex**

During intimate moments, Roppongi was addressed as _Fumi_, and the other as _Izayoi_, those names were easier to gasp out as reaching climax.

**29. Melody**

Roppongi had written a new song and was sharing it with the others; Tsukishima was the only one who heard the hidden message of love.

**47. Moon**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roppongi asked as they lay on the grass and observed the full moon, "it's even better because you're with me, Tsukishima-san," and with those words, he leaned in and kissed the taller station.

**45. Hell**

_Life without you would not be pleasant_, Tsukishima thought as he watched Roppongi sleep, _it would be hell_, he wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

**13. Death**

In human form, death was a worry, so both of them made certain to stay healthy and safe in order to live long lives.

**31. Home**

It is said that home is where the heart is, so no matter where they were, as long as they were together, they were home.


End file.
